


Nuestro pequeño lugar

by ashreth



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Arthmael dork enamorado, Post Reinos de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreth/pseuds/ashreth
Summary: Arthmael quiere darle una sorpresa a Lynne y sale bien.
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nuestro pequeño lugar

—Confío en ti —suspira Lynne ante la mirada suplicante de Arthmael. Él responde con una sonrisa que dice que sabe que ha ganado—. Confío en ti, pero eso no significa que crea que esto es una buena idea.

La reina de Silfos sigue a su esposo por los pasillos del palacio bajo la mirada de la Luna, única cómplice en su plan. No hay nadie que les detenga ni escuche sus pasos recorriendo los pasillos vacíos. El rey estrecha la mano de su esposa con más fuerza. Por un momento se sienten jóvenes otra vez, vuelven a esos días en los que escaparse de la realidad era su modo de vida.

Una vez fuera de palacio, se detuvieron un momento a recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cuál es tu gran plan?

El rey sonríe, colocándose la capucha de su capa y haciendo lo mismo con la de su acompañante. No le dice nada, por una vez quiere ser él el que sorprenda a Lynne. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un roce.

—Sígueme.

Recorren las calles de la capital en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Después de tantos años han aprendido a vivir en un silencio que habla, un silencio lleno de roces, caricias y miradas. Un silencio lleno de te quieros.

Finalmente llegan a un callejón que ambos reconocen al segundo de verlo.

—Aquí fue nuestro primer beso —murmura ella, recordando esa noche agridulce en la que conoció a un príncipe con las manos demasiado largas.

—Sí, aquí también me amenazaste con una daga por primera vez.

A Lynne se le escapa una pequeña carcajada, dulce y en un pequeño susurro. Arthmael no puede evitar pensar que con cada segundo que pasa está más enamorado de ella.

La reina se gira hacia su esposo, sus manos recorren la capa hasta llegar a la nuca del rey. Se acerca a él lentamente, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—¿Me has traído hasta aquí para recrear esa noche? —murmura Lynne.

Sus labios rozaban los de él, tentándole. El rey casi sucumbe pero consigue recomponerse y dar un paso atrás.

—Me temo, mi reina, que nuestra aventura no acaba aquí.

Le vuelve a tomar de la mano, solo para arrastrarla unos giros más allá. A la salida de la ciudad, donde su aventura —casi— comenzó.

—¿Es esto un viaje por el arcón de los recuerdos?

La voz de ella suena socarrona, y acompaña sus palabras con una pequeña carcajada. Arthmael reconoce, en cambio, una sombra en sus palabras, un dulzor en sus ojos que le dice que quizá esté más emocionada de lo que aparenta.

Los rayos de Luna les saludan cuando salen del túnel, quizá más tarde de lo que deberían. La oscuridad otorga cierto encanto a las parejas que se aprecian, y los reyes no saben desperdiciar ningún momento. A fin de cuentas, han estado diez años evitando justo eso.

Una vez fuera, la reina descubre que no solo la Luna y las estrellas les observan. Dos figuras aguardan en una zona oscura, ocultándose en su manto. De hecho, podría decirse que son dos figuras y media. Lynne busca en su cinto la empuñadura del puñal, lista para atacar.

Su agarre se debilita cuando las figuras salen a la luz.

—¿Hazan? ¿Clarence? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Arthamel le da un pequeño empujón a su esposa, que aprovecha el impulso para lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que siempre considerará un niño. Su pequeño Hazan.

—El rey de Silfos pensó que sería una buena manera de conmemorar que hoy, hace bastantes años, comenzó aquí mismo nuestra aventura juntos —susurra Hazan al oído de la que siempre considerará su hermana adoptiva—. Deberías darle las gracias.

Arthmael sonríe, porque nada puede hacerle más feliz que ver a Lynne en ese estado. Con su familia, sonriente y relajada. Eso es regalo suficiente para él.

—Creo que es momento de empezar el picnic, ¿no, Arland?

El niño asiente justo antes de ayudar a su padre a preparar el lugar.

—¿Por qué os habéis traído al niño?

Lynne le da un codazo a Arthamel de reprimenda. Sabe que no debería hablar así pero con Hazan se permite volver a su yo de casi veinte años. Hazan, en cambio, se encoge de hombros y mira al niño.

—Pensamos que igual veníais con Loyda. Habría sido una bonita noche de historias bajo la luna. Aunque, ahora que lo digo…

Unos ruidos a sus espaldas alertan a los reyes. Cuando se fijan bien, pueden vislumbrar varias figuras salir del mismo pasadizo del que han salido ellos. Al dar unos pasos al frente, Jacques saluda con la cabeza, ya que tiene las manos ocupadas con su hijo y su sobrina.

—¡Ya estamos todos! —menciona Clarence con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hazan me avisó de tu plan —explica Jacques mientras se sienta al lado de su hermano—. Me pareció buena idea darles una noche especial a los niños.

—Tampoco habríais ido muy lejos sin que Jacques se enterase —murmura Hazan.

Mientras los adultos bromean, la pequeña princesa mira de reojo al Arland, que aparta la mirada rápidamente. Solo la Luna y sus estrellas sabe qué les deparará el futuro a las pequeñas criaturas que, esa noche, escuchaban ávidamente las grandes historias de sus mayores héroes.

Y bajo esa misma Luna, la reina de Silfos acaricia la mano de su rey mientras le escucha narrar sus aventuras con mantícoras, dragones y un hombre malvado que quería acabar con todos. Apoyada en su hombro, cierra los ojos y se siente bien. No cambiaría ese momento ni por todo el oro de Marabilia.


End file.
